A Bizarre Attack on the Titans
by 741AuthorNCS-NicolaStarlaLili
Summary: Every single living organisms in the world have his/her/its hidden potential, whether or not one can utilize it however, depends. This is a tale of how humanity fight back their age old foes by being fabulous and bizarre. "I, Mikasa, will show no mercy! My shivering heart, and this burning heat! Slice them, the beat of my blood! OVERDRIIIIVE!" (Also exist on SpaceBattle.)


**AuthorNCS: For these who favored this profile for my Shin Megami Tensei crossover; this is not a story I directly written. This story is the handy work of my cousin-**

**741: Which would be me!**

**AuthorNCS: ...who was too lazy to get a fresh profile of his own... yay.**

**741: Oh cheer up! This is gonna be epic!**

**AuthorNCS: Of course it is epic. But come to think of it, how did we came to this idea?**

**741: Well you know, every time I went to NicoNico and watched anything with Mikasa in it, someone in the over video comment would typed with "I will so you no mercy!" so much that the entire video was covered in it. I did some research and realized Mikasa's character design took inspiration from Straizo from Part 2. With his revelation, a crossover was a must now.**

**AurthorNCS: Indeed, let the fabulous attack begin!**

**741: EVERYBODY POSE!**

_**"The never repeating again Disclaimer: Jojo's Bizarre Adventure is**** the property of ****mangak********a**, **Hirohiko Ara********k**i** and Shingeki no Kyoin is the property of mangaka, Hajime Isayama."**_

_**Beta-ed by **__**hokkyokukou**_

* * *

Prologue  


_Just over a century ago, mankind encountered the beings that would eventually become their natural predators. Known by many names, they were most commonly called Giants, or, simply, Titans because that was all they were: unintelligent beasts that had taken on human-like forms. They ranged from three to fifteen meters tall with the strength expected from creatures of such size. They worked only on instinct and devoured only humans._

_When they first appeared, mankind retaliated with fury in the form of armies and uncountable amounts of soldiers._

_They failed miserably and perished like fools._

_Titans were different from any known creatures. They did not possess any vital organs: no lungs, no hearts. Their bodies were devoid of the concept of pain and could regenerate beyond comprehension. Any injuries inflicted upon them would be ignored completely. They did not require food to survive either; as long as the sun shone upon their backs, their stamina was infinite. The only reliable way of slaying such a monstrosity was to sever a specific spot at the back of their necks, the area where the brain and the spinal cord connected. Upon receiving such a wound, the Titan would die and its corpse would dissolve into mere heat and steam._

_Unfortunately, to reach this weakness was a task normally impossible for a common man. The height alone was too much to overcome for a human, and none could even hope to reach the fatal area without the Titan first stuffing him/her into its mouth. So, all over the world, mankind was hunted almost into extinction._

_What was left of mankind gathered together and built three walls of protection: Wall Maria, Wall Rose, and Wall Sina. Each structure was over fifty meters tall, taller than any known Titans. The remnants of the human race lived for over a century within the safety of their own birdcage, eventually becoming careless of their predators. Some even began to worship the walls as divine and considered going to the world outside of the structure sinful. Truly, such a pitiful state humanity had fallen into._

_However, this peace was soon going to topple over, and everyone that lived within Wall Maria would meet with an unfortunate fate. Thousands of people would perish, and mankind would be cut to 1/3 of its size._

_But from the ashes of failure and despair would arise multiple hopes: hopes that would unlock potentials long forgotten within all living organisms. Hopes that would awaken powers that suppress even that of the Titans._

_... A broken girl born into this world with the talent to manipulate the power of the sun itself..._

_... An arrowhead crafted from a meteorite, with a sentient desire to awaken the hidden abilities of any living organisms..._

_... An ancient mask made of stone, one of the thousands forged by a genius immortal long ago, who aimed to become the true perfect life form..._

_The stages were set, and now we begin a tale of a fabulous adventure. The story of how mankind finally unleashed a bizarre attack on the Titans._

* * *

Chapter 1:Just what is courage? Ripple of the Sun!

For one nine year old Mikasa Ackerman, today was the day of dread.

It was like an unexpected nightmare, only it was one that she would never truly awaken from, where her soul was forced to dream this for the rest of her life.

Just a few hours ago, she lived a peaceful life with her loving parents, who were simple farmers. A life so tame that their biggest worry was whether or not their crops grew fast enough.

In the later morning, when her mother was teaching her how to sew, her father brought up the arrival of their doctor, Jaeger, when someone knocked on their door. Her father, of course, went to open it, thinking it was the aforementioned doctor.

And then someone stabbed a knife into his body.

Three men entered their house, kicking over her father's still-warm corpse and greeted as if they were welcomed. Her body froze in shock and fear as her mother reached for her pair of sewing scissor. One the man threatened them with a lumber axe.

_**"Run Mikasa! Hurry Mikasa!"**_ The fear in her mother's voice was deafening, but worthless. The older woman was no match for three ruffians, each of whom was almost twice as strong as her. Her struggling only irritated them more, and eventually one brought down his axe.

Years from now, the image of her mother bleeding to death on the floor would occasionally haunt her in her sleep.

Her parents' killers walked up to her with a savage grin before knocking her out with a punch to her left cheek. It wasn't until maybe hours from then that she awakened in an unfamiliar room. Blood leaked from the corner of her mouth, and her arms were tied. Each and every one of her emotions was broken; her will to live was non-existent.

_**"Shit, man! Why the hell did you kill the mother?! Her daughter was a just a half-breed, the mother is the one that would fetch the highest price!"**_

_**"Don't blame me! She retaliated first!"**_

_**"Screw this, we will just stick with the original plan. Tomorrow, we will just sneak her into Wall Sina and sell her to some noble perverts and be done with this crap..."**_

Mikasa heard them loud and clear, and her heart only died more at their inhumane words. This was the whole reason why her parents were murdered? This was a misfortune that shouldn't fall upon anyone. Why did she have to suffer this...? Now she just wanted this to be over, whether through life or death.

Fate had a different opinion to that question and answered it when a boy came knocking.

_**"What do you want, you brat!?"**_

_**"... Well, Mister, I got lost in the forest and I saw this cabin..."**_

Mikasa didn't know what happened. But the next thing was the first kidnapper dropping dead with a knife wound through his throat. The cry of a young boy, violent footsteps of a chase, and the brutal impaling of flesh followed. Mikasa turned her head slightly to the right to witness a child around her age repeatedly stabbing the second kidnapper, all the while screaming bloody murder.

_**"You filth! Die! Just Die!..."**_

If Mikasa had been her usual self, she would have cried in terror and question how a young boy could commit the act of violent murder so naturally. However, her emotional state was just too broken, and all she felt was the faint satisfaction of seeing her parents' murderers die a horrible death.

After stabbing the kidnapper perhaps over twenty times, as well as making sure he was too damaged to possibly be alive, the boy turned to her reassure that he was indeed here to save her.

"You are Mikasa, right?" the boy asked he cut her bonds loose. "I am Eren, Dr. Jaeger's son. I think you met my father before. He was visiting your place for a check up, and I came with him." He voice was burning with hate. "And that's when we found..."

Mikasa felt a tiny fraction of relief when her arms were freed; unfortunately, it was ruined when her memories of this day flashed before her mind. Remembering that there was in fact still one kidnapper on the loose, she quickly told her rescuer the tiny little detail.

Not fast enough.

_**"What the hell have you done to them, you little shit!?"**_

The final kidnapper rushed forward and grabbed Eren. The ruffian beat him, and then proceeded to lift him up and tighten his hands over his neck, attempting to strangle him. Eren's blood-covered knife dropped from his hand and slid to where Mikasa lay.

"... Fight!" was all Eren could choke out. "You've got to fight!"

The broken child stared at the knife as her eyes widened.

"... Lose, then you die... Win, you will survive...!" Eren gasped. "If you don't fight, then you can't win...! FIGHT!"

Something drove Mikasa into picking up the knife. Immediately, she stood to her bare feet, shivering. Hundreds of ideas and emotions raged in her brain, causing her to hesitate. Nine years worth of memories surfaced one by one; logic clashed with conclusion, and ideas clashed with facts. A current of shock spread through out her system with every breath she took. Eventually nothing but one fact of nature remained.

This beautiful world is crammed with cruelty.

Eren being strangled, him killing the kidnappers, the kidnappers killing her parents, her father hunting a bird, the bird preying on a mantis, the mantis preying on a butterfly...

The cruelty had always been there; she had just ignored its existence. The strong ate the weak, and the greedy harmed the innocent. This was a fact of the world. The only way to escape this cruelty was to not fall to its level in the first place. And to do that, she must stand for herself.

_"I have control..."_ Mikasa breathed as her instincts took her. Each breath of air she took, one heard it _fly _into her lungs. The young girl was no longer trembling, and she could feel a mysterious strength pulsing through her body. With this new power, her fingers gripped the knife with strength impossible for a normal girl. The knife's handle _imploded_ from the force of her grip. She changed with a yell of valor, and her foot smashed through the cabin's floorboard as if it were paper.

The kidnapper turned just barely in time to see his doom.

So fate was turned for one broken Mikasa Ackerman, for she had discovered a talent deep inside herself. A gift so rare that it was only found one in every ten thousand, and it was even rarer to fully utilize it. This was a power that, further into the future, would become one of the hopes of all mankind.

* * *

It wasn't until approximately half an hour later that Doctor Grisha Jaeger arrived.

Earlier, the father was horrified when he realized his son had disappeared on him after they stumbled on the murder scene of the Ackerman family. Deep down in his mind, he knew Eren's uncontrollable temper would get him into trouble one day.

However, when he tracked his trail up to a forest cabin with a few Gendarmerie members, he instead found the terrible end that the enslavers had received. Never in the doctor's wildest dreams did he imagine that his son would commit such brutal murders. Anger mixed with sadness coursed through his mind as he stared at the young Eren, who looked back with absolutely no remorse for his actions.

He questioned him.

"I know exactly what I did! I put down a bunch of dangerous beasts! These were just animals in human clothing!" the nine year old declared loudly through his bruised throat.

"Eren!"

"Dad, you know as much as I do!" Eren snapped back. "Look how long it took for you and the Gendarmerie to arrive. These animals would've left ages ago! Nobody else would have made it in time to save her!"

Grisha frowned angrily at his son's claim. "Even if that were true, you were just lucky, Eren! I am criticizing not your intention to rescue Mikasa, but for not considering your own safety!" The father suddenly grabbed his son into a warm hug. "Think of what me and you mother would do if we lost you, Eren."

"B-But..." He realized, and orbs of tears leaked past the corner of his eyes. "... I only wanted to save her as soon as possible..."

"I know, Eren." The doctor released him; he would give his son a long lecture on this problem later. But for now, his attention focused to his next issue. "Mikasa...?" He turned to the girl.

Poor, poor girl; Grisha thought. Having to lose everything and dealing with this kind of trauma must've been horrible for her; seeing the murder of your parents as well as committing one on the same day was an experience no one should ever have to go though. Right now, he worried for her mental health and what to do with her.

However, instead of acting like a shell-shocked child, Mikasa was just staring at the ground and at her own palms, unaware of his presence.

"Mikasa?" the doctor asked again, adjusting his glasses. "Do you remember me? I met you many times when you were a child."

The girl seemed to snap out of whatever she was thinking and raised her head to return his look. After a quick study of Grisha's face, she nodded. "Dr. Jaeger..."

Unexpectedly, the girl opened her mouth and breathed one of the loudest breaths the doctor had ever listened to. "... What am I?" she asked and stretched out her palms. Her hands lit up brighter than any candle lamp, enough to make the father and son shield their eyes. White sparks (the Doctor guessed that this was the right words to describe this energy) danced up her fingers, soon traveling through her arms and up to her face.

When it arrived at her bruised cheek, it charged around it. The Jaeger family watched in awe as the injury lit up and eventually vanished, replaced with healthy skin.

An awkward silence lingered for a while before Eren gasped with curiosity and excitement. "... That was amazing! How did you do that?"

"M-Mikasa? Just what was that?" the doctor asked, very surprised.

The girl looked down again, and responded with fear in her tone. "I-I don't know... I never knew this power existed before. Just what am I... Dr. Jaeger?" She grabbed her arms as her body trembled. "I don't have a home anymore... Where will I go from here? Just what am I now with this power...?" Sparks danced around her again; the doctor hypothesized the possible relation between this unknown power and her emotions.

Another silence claimed the air; this one carried the feeling of sadness.

Eren broke it by walking up to Mikasa. He unwrapped his scarf and held it out to the girl. "Here, you can have this." The young boy tossed the item over Mikasa, and messily coiled it around her head. The spark died down when its user's attention became focused on her new gift. "Is it comfortable?"

Fingering the fabric, Mikasa felt relieved. "It's... warm..." She saw Eren's exposed neck, where two ugly handprints were imprinted on his tender skin. "Those marks... Let me help you." As if her instinct led her, Mikasa began to understand the extent of this new power. If it could heal her own body, could it heal other people, too? She reached out with her right hand, and with her fingers charged with this power, she touched Eren's bruises.

The boy frowned when the spark conducted over his neck. Grisha almost ran up to stop Mikasa, thinking that what she was doing was hurting his son. But the discomfort Eren felt went as fast as it came. The numbing pain from the choke bruises vanished, replaced almost instantly by warm comfort. About a handful of heartbeats later, the injuries became old history.

"It's all healed... Thank goodness-"

However, right after her words of relief, Mikasa sank to her knees. Eren and Grisha barely realized in time to catch the small body before she slammed face-first into the ground.

"Oi, Mikasa!" Eren exclaimed worriedly, shaking the unconscious girl.

Grisha kneeled down and placed his fingers by her neck. He could still feel a study pulse. "It's all right Eren, she is just sleeping. My guess is that power of hers must have been a drain on her body."

Eren nodded, easing up. He rubbed his healed neck. "It's not bruised anymore, dad. She really did heal it like magic! Do you know what exactly she just did?"

The doctor shook his head. "I don't, Eren, what she did was alien to me." Well, maybe not so much—there was _one_ very specific project he knew about, but there was no point in mentioning it to his son now. "This power of hers could have very well been magic. It would be best to learn more about it later after she is in a better condition, but for now, let us take her back to our home. You and she need rest after the tragedy of today."

Eren suddenly looked horrified at the idea of returning home. "Will mom be... mad?"

"Considering you had acted irresponsibly and murdered two grown men, I think the answer is very obvious, Eren." The doctor adjusted his glasses very threateningly. "And note that I will probably not shield you from her wrath. This is for your own good, my son."

Eren felt the sudden urge to yell.

* * *

The chirping of birds along with peeping of sunlight through the nearby window embraced Mikasa as she awakened. Slowly, her eyes opened, and her mind soon registered the unfamiliar bedroom. Amazingly last night, she slept a dreamless slumber. None of the terrifying memories had returned in the form of nightmares in order to torment her.

Sitting up and stretching, she recapped the tragedy of last night. Looking down at her own hands, she took a deep breath. As expected, the unknown energy manifested. Sparks conducted through her hands, leaving them illuminated and warm.

"I am truly all alone now..." She couldn't resist anymore. All of the sadness from last day gathered together and hit her like a horse carriage. Tears leaked like waterfalls from the corners of her eyes. She hugged her knees for comfort and once again feared the future.

The door of the bedroom opened without warning, and caused Mikasa to shut off her sparks out of fear. A woman with long black hair, dressed in typical housewife clothing entered with a food tray. She smiled warmly at Mikasa.

"Oh, you are awake. How are you feeling?"

Mikasa stared and studied the unfamiliar woman with caution. She nodded politely. "... Fine."

The woman's expression changed for a second when she realized her mistake. She walked closer and placed the food tray on the bedroom's desk. She found a chair and sat by Mikasa's bedside.

"How rude of me, I didn't introduce myself to you yet. My name is Carla, and I am Dr. Jaeger's wife."

"N-Nice to meet you, Carla..." Mikasa whispered. Her eyes never left the woman; now she can tell where Eren got all of his kindness.

"My husband told me what happened last night. I am truly sorry about what happened to your family, Mikasa," the mother murmured. "It must be horrible to take a life as well."

Sadness rushed into Mikasa again, and she returned to hugging her knees. "... What am I supposed to do now?" she asked.

Carla smiled at her. "Thank you."

"Huh?"

"Silly, you saved my foolish boy's life. If you hadn't fought, he would have died. For that, I thank you."

Mikasa looked down at her own right hand. "It wasn't me, really. If Eren hadn't told me to fight, I wouldn't have been able to get my mind together. I would have dropped that knife and returned to being an emotionless coward."

"But you still saved his life, and for that I am grateful of you." Carla smiled. "Honestly, my son is such a handful. He has a good heart, but he hardly thinks before he acts. Now, what am I to do with a boy who murdered two criminals before he even joined the Gendarmerie?" she half-joked.

Not finding the statement funny, Mikasa looked out the window and asked one more time, "What am I to do now, Carla? Where will I go now...?"

"You are definitely not going anywhere. You are staying, Mikasa."

Her eyes widened. The girl looked back at the housewife in confusion. "What do you mean...?"

"Mikasa... do my husband and I look like the people who would just throw an orphaned child out into the street?" the woman asked. "You have already gone through so much, and you really deserve a rest after all of that suffering. I have been planning to have another child for a while now, and now that you are here, I will gladly give that spot to you."

Drops of tears fall from Mikasa's eyes as she looked at this gentle woman. "You would really...?

"Yes." Carla reached out her pinky. "I swear on it."

Mikasa reached out her tumbling hand. Emotions began to refill her broken heart under the radiance from that kind mother's face. She hooked her pinky over the woman's, signaling her trust. "Thank you... Carla."

"Nuh ah." The woman waved her index finger. "I believe it's 'mom' now-"

She didn't even finish before the child head-dived into her chest, sobbing with nothing but tears in a combination of relief and joy. In return, the woman fluffed her new daughter's hair and waited until she had released every ounce of her built up emotions.

Finally, almost fifteen minutes later, Mikasa calmed down. Now, sniffing up her tears, she happily munched on the breakfast her new mother brought earlier. It was vegetable porridge with a buttered bun. A plain dish, but the young girl had no desire to complain. She ate every last bite swiftly, cherishing her food.

"Mikasa. You are special aren't you?" The mother seemingly pulled the conversion out of nowhere, surprising the little girl.

"What do you mean...?" The young girl shuddered, now trying to draw the topic away as she bit nervously on her wooden spoon. Frankly, she was still uncertain of letting people know about this unknown power of hers.

"Ah... Mikasa, you are just like Eren. You are adorable trying to lie," the mother joked. "My husband did try to leave out the details about you, but too bad he didn't take into account my son's curiosity about his new little sister's 'mysterious healing power of light'," she explained. "So, Mikasa, is it alright if you show me?"

It should be noted that Carla's eyes were radiating some kind of... look of anticipation. As if whatever maturity the housewife had was replaced by the mindset of a begging child. This was actually making Mikasa slightly uncomfortable...

Mikasa nodded in defeat. She put down her eating utensil and raised her palm, breathing in that specific way once again...

_**Ahhoa...**_

The light and warmth returned and enveloped Mikasa's flesh. The bright energy channeled through her skin in synch with her heartbeat, her flow of blood, and her breath. Turning to her new mother, the young girl waited, scared of her next words.

It was neither words of surprise nor words of fear coming from Carla. The older woman cried silent tears as she stared blindly at her.

"Carl-Mom, why are you crying?!" Mikasa gasped.

Suddenly realizing her emotions had over taken her, the housewife reached up to wiped her tears. Then... she shot up to her feet in order to shout into heaven itself.

"DO YOU HEAR ME, MY ANCESTORS?! WE FINALLY FOUND SOMEONE WITH THIS POWER!

A very, _very_ awkward quietness popped into existence between the new mother-daughter pair. This uncomfortable moment lasted until Carla became embarrassment enough to settle back into her own seat with a blush.

"I am sorry, Mikasa, that I scared you." All the maturity returned to the woman once more. "I was just... happy that a curse that had tied my family had finally been broken."

"A... curse?" Mikasa asked.

The housewife nodded as she reached into her shirt and pulled out an amulet; a close inspection revealed it to be an arrowhead. It was heart-shaped and bronze-colored, but there were something about it that denied any reasoning of it being actually bronze. Over its flat surface was an insect-like carving, making it a beautiful artwork, as well as a rather pointless weapon. An almost unnoticeable crack hid by the left wing of the insect.

"This is my family's heirloom," Carla began her story. "It was passed down from my great-grandfather, to my grandfather, to my father, then to me. This is the arrowhead of a holy arrow that saved my ancestors life over a century ago."

"The arrowhead saved your family? How?" Mikasa asked.

"Mikasa, I do believe you know the story of how people came to live within the walls, right?" The girl nodded, and the housewife continued. "Back then, not everybody had the fortune to journey into this haven. On the way to the walls, people were being picked off by Titans. My great-grandfather was among one of these unfortunate... "

Carla went deep into her great-greatfather's dangerous journey to immigrate to the walls. She spoke as if she had told the tale thousands of times, as if she always had the exact copy of the story in the back of her mind. She described the areas he had traveled and how each was infected with Titans. She stated the main reason of how he made it with her grandfather (Who was just a boy as the time) was because he crawled over the other people. Stepping them over, caring only himself and his family and shut an eye to the less unfortunate ones as Titans devoured them.

"It was just perhaps half a mile away from salvation, but they were cornered. Titans of various sizes reached toward them and devoured more of his companions, including my great-grandmother. My great-grandfather looked to the heavens, heart-broken, as a large Titan had him in its grasp, about to swallowed him whole."

"W-what happened after?!" Mikasa begged, her body glued to the edge of the bed.

"A stranger, from out of nowhere, saved him and his son. He was unlike any other, he dressed in foreign clothes and his body was that of a warrior. It was like a fantasy: He jumped higher than any human, his hands growing as blight as the sun, and decapitated a Titan with his _bare hands_. He risked his life and saved my ancestors, who thought it was just a dream. The stranger led them to safety while holding back the group of swarming Titans. But alas, this hero was no match against them all; eventually he was wounded. By the time he defeated all the Titans, he was covered in his own blood and the last of his life was withering way. He gave my ancestor this arrow, before his last breath faded. 'Keep this holy arrowhead safe at all costs... it is the ember of hope mankind has against the Titans. It will pick the one that can bear its power,' he said."

"Glowing as bright as the sun..." Mikasa looked at her own palms. She channeled her power through them and watched them glow just like the story's description.

"My ancestors were forever grateful to that man and had swore to safeguard this arrowhead at all costs. My family also did research on that man's power and hoped that one day they would meet someone liked him again..." At this moment, Carla looked regretful. Mikasa understood almost immediately.

"Something... happened?"

The housewife nodded. "Mikasa, having a dream in life is a noble goal, but letting it consume you is a whole different story. My family spent all of their efforts to find someone just like their savor, believing his words that this power could become the hope all mankind. A hope that will one day free them from the Titans outside. It was this belief that drove them to an early grave..." Carla sighed. "I had a very foolish family."

"But their belief is ultimately true, right?" Mikasa asked. "You found what you were searching for, isn't that all that matters?" The little girl reached out her hand, which was glowing with warmth of her power.

Carla looked at her new daughter, and eventually her lips turned into a comforting smile. She reached out her hands and fluffed Mikasa's hair. "I suppose you are right, Mikasa. Thank you."

"Mom, this power... can it truly be used as your ancestors had believed?"

"Who knows? All I know is that you won't be fighting any Titans soon, young lady," the mother said as she returned her arrowhead heirloom back inside the secrecy of her shirt. "You probably have already done enough killing this lifetime anyway."

"Than what should I use it for?"

The mother picked up the empty food tray and headed toward the door. "It is your own choice, Mikasa. Only you can decide your path you want to walk." The housewife left, humming to herself. "I put out some new clothes, so come out when you are ready and dressed. I am sure Eren would like a formal introduction to his new sister.

Mikasa was all alone once more. She kicked off her bed sheet and moved her body off the mattress. She looked to the side and located the pile of fresh clothes by the side of the bed. They seemed like some spare clothes of Eren's; to her surprise, the scarf her new brother gave her was among the clothing items. Her fingers picked up soft wool and she pressed her face against it. It still smelled like its original owner.

"Eren's scarf... Eren..."

* * *

"So you've talked to her?" Grisha Jaeger asked his wife, who was busy washing the dishes.

"Yes. Mikasa does have that power," Carla muttered. "The power for which my family wasted their lives searching."

The husband nodded; he was well aware of his wife's family history. He was fully expecting his wife jump up and down like a little kid. Mikasa was probably the best thing to happen to his wife since the birth of Eren.

"Grisha, please help her discover it," his wife requested. "Her powers are weak right now, but with time, she should be able to grow and master it. I am sure of this. She could be very helpful to your project. However, nobody else can know about her power. Not the nobles, not the government, and definitely not the military."

"Don't worry Carla, I fully understand. I have seen what her power can do first hand. I do believe this power can contribute to saving lives."

His wife turned to him with a smile. She walked over and gave him a kiss. "Good, because I would rather have her use her power to heal rather than to kill."

Grisha smiled in agreement.

Soon... Just a little more and his project in the basement would be completed. But while waiting for that, Mikasa's power would be a great topic to study.

* * *

Mikasa walked out off the guest room fully dressed, her eyes scanned her new home as she got comfortable. She wandered around as she memorized its layout. From the guest room she came out of, she found the master bedroom and another bedroom. Curiously, she opened the other bedroom and entered.

She gasped.

She found Eren laying on his front on his bed. He was wincing in pain and rubbing his butt. When he noticed her, he waved at her. "M-Mikasa?!"

"Eren, what happened to you?" Mikasa asked as she walked closer to his bed.

The boy blushed with embarrassment. "My mom got really angry at me for what happened last night. So... I got punished." He rubbed his butt again. "Ow..."

Realization came to Mikasa, and her head lowered in shame. "I... I am sorry. It was all because of me."

"Why are you apologizing? You were the victim for god's sake!" Eren asked furiously.

"B-But... you got hurt because of me..."

"And you think I regretted this? Well I don't! Because I managed to saved you at the end, I will gladly take more spanking from my mom if it mean you will be safe," Eren replied.

Mikasa was speechless and blushed. "T-Thank you Eren. For what happened."

"No problem." Eren grinned.

Mikasa suddenly reached a hand and placed it on where Eren's was rubbing. Eren flinched at the foreign touch, and his face flushed in utter embarrassment.

"W-What are you doing?!"

"I want to repay your kindness, Eren. Let me heal your soreness," the girl said, before she _attempted_ to reached inside the pants for skin contact. Note, _attempted_ being the keyword, as Eren's hands were holding back Mikasa's reach.

"Ah... I think I can live with this one injury!" Eren stuttered, his face like that of a tomato. "A girl shouldn't just randomly touch some guy's butt!"

"But... Your parents just adopted me. I am technically your sister now."

Eren's eyes widened.

"They did?"

Mikasa nodded. "So you shouldn't be ashamed, these things should be fine among families."

Eren tried to protest again, but Mikasa already knocked aside his hand. Her fingers dived into his pants changed with that power, and light soon conducted over his skin. The reddening and aching muscles began to vanish and within a few seconds they disappeared completely.

"You should be fine now, try moving." She removed her hand, and Eren sat up almost immediately. He looked all better already, yet his face was still embarrassed beyond comprehension.

"Thanks... Mikasa," he muttered, deliberately avoiding direct eye contact. "So my parents really did adopt you?"

Mikasa nodded. "I am a part of this family now."

"T-That's great!" the boy said, leaping of the bed and slipping into his shoes. "Do you want to go out and play in the field? It's a great day outside, and it will be a really stupid idea to waste it staying indoors." He offered her a hand. "Besides, it will be good idea to make new memories to replace the bad ones."

Mikasa had no objection to that, so she took Eren's hand and both children left for the field. As she traveled, Mikasa decided on what she would want to use her power on.

This power, she will protect Eren with it, as well as her new family.

* * *

In the following week, Mikasa made many interesting discoveries about her power. It was actually jarring to the entire family to see how many crazy things she could do with it.

The first discovery came around when she and Eren had returned from playing around in the field. It was raining then and of course they had returned soaked. After changing out of the wet clothes, both children were asked to take a bath. Mikasa went first.

The girl helped prepare the hot water with fire logs. She watched in wonder when the large tub was filled full with water. Her curiosity tempted and dared her to try. Mikasa took a breath, conducting the energy through her hands, and dipped her hands into her bath tube.

It was like the attraction between two magnets of opposite ends; her power slipped off her skin faster than she could control it. Astonished, the young girl pulled her hands away from the liquid. She saw energy glow like the sun inside the tub, instead of on her hand like it normally would. Eventually the surface vibrated with her energy, creating golden ripples in the pattern of a sun...

"Beautiful..." Mikasa said, awed, as she lifted her right hand and tried place it on the miracles she had created here. Normally, water ripples would have just disappeared from the simplest touch. However, the pattern_ resisted_ her contact was if the water had become a solid surface! No matter how hard Mikasa tried to sink her hands in, she just couldn't do it. As if all the physics behind liquid water has been completely over-written!

After a couple of more tries, Mikasa decided to attempted something…heavier.

She raised her right foot and dipped her toes on the ripples; unlike with her attempt with her hand, the weight was much more different. A buzzing noise echoed in complaint as the water held her weight. With her right foot held in place, she pushed herself up and stepped on the ripples with her left.

It was just then Carla entered with some towels. "M-Mikasa...?" Her fingers slackened on the wool items and dropped them, her eyes widening when all she saw in front of her was her daughter _standing_ on a filled bathtub!

"Mom!" Mikasa called, her feet kicking a few times on the illuminating water surface. "I know what to name this power now!" The young girl's eyes looked determined, focusing on the sun-patterned wave on the water.

"Ripple, this is what I shall call my power."

The moment she declared that however, the conducted surface exhausted the last of its energy. The light vanished in a burst, and Mikasa Ackerman proceeded to drop like rock into the tub of bath water.

* * *

**741: For those of you who have no idea how over powered a Ripple user can get, here are some examples from Jojo Cannon:**

**-Water surface conducted with Ripple can support the weight of a person, strong enough to walk over it.**

**-Ripple can go as far as allow someone to walk in a pit of spike unharmed. (As long as he/she can maintain the Ripple that is.)**

**-A bottle of cola charged with Ripple can shot its copper cap out fast and powerful enough to shatter someone's finger.**

**-Ripple-conducted-wine spitted out by an old man can shatter metal knifes fired at bullet speed.**

**-A handful of hairs can form a net that can block machine gun bullets.**

**-Make a piece of wool string have the strength of metal cables.**

**-Make bubbles unbreakable.**

**-Control living organisms, as long as they don't have the will to resist it.**

**-Make Plants grow.**

**-Strengthen the user's body, enough to gave them strength to shatter stones with ease.**

**-Superhuman leap.**

**-Can be used as lighting in dark areas.**

******741: **And many more... Yeah, this Mikasa is overpowered as crap.

**AuthorNCS: All the better isn't it?**


End file.
